


stolen moments

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	stolen moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelxxwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelxxwaltz/gifts).




End file.
